Friends or Love ?
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: REPOST! Persaingan dalam sebuah kisah percintaan itu biasa.. Tapi bagaimana jadinya bila kedua pesaing itu saling jatuh cinta? Update for chapter 2; Siwon, Yoona, & Donghae. Got Straight or Yaoi? Let's reading All.
1. Prologue

_**Friends or Love ?  
**_

_Main cast : Lee Donghae, Im Yoona, Siwon Choi_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Straight or Yaoi?_

_Main pair : ?_

_Fandom : Super Junior_

_Disclaimer : Story is fictional_

_Note : Penulis menggunakan Donghae's POV_

_Summary :_

_Mari aku jelaskan bahwa pria ini bernama siwon. Dia adalah persis jenis orang yang paling aku benci, ia merupakan siswa yang sempurna, siswa yang lumayan popular di sekolah. Apakah aku menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah brengsek? Tentu tidak, aku tidak merasa rendah diri atau apa pun... Ini hanyalah... Dan dia juga adalah pacar dari teman dekatku, teman dekat yang sama dimana aku juga menyukainya. Aku tahu, Tuhan benar-benar mencintaiku._

_**Prologue**_

Jadi aku berjalan ke jejak yang sama ini, waktu aku sekali berjalan denganmu. Aku tidak yakin bahkan jika aku menuju tujuanku. Tapi tampaknya kakiku hanya bisa ingat di mana. Dan setiap langkah menjadi begitu akrab. Pasti ingatanku akan dirimu mungkin tidak pernah memudar. Sama seperti bagaimana aku bisa mengingatmu dalam setiap berlalunya waktu. Dan akhirnya, setelah lebih dari satu jam perjalanan, aku mencapai puncak. Yang pertamaku lihat adalah pemandangan indah didepan mata, sebelum aku menangkap lanskap hutan pinus di bawah ini, langit biru dan awan melayang di atas itu, lereng Gunung ini terlihat kembar.

Itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari ketika kita pertama kali datang di sini bukan? Kembali kemudian, awan yang dalam warna abu-abu dan hitam, ada kabut tebal yang menghalangi hampir semua gambar dari tempat ini. Aku ingat kami berdua basah kuyup, karena kita begitu terlampau pintar untuk mengambil resiko dan pergi ke tempat ini di tengah-tengah cuaca alam yang tak mendukung. Dan kuingat saat mendengar suara hujan dan aliran air tidak seperti suara dari kayu yang dipatuk oleh burung pelatuk yang kudengar sekarang.

Dan entah bagaimana, aku takut untuk mengingat segalanya.

Aku ragu sejenak saat aku berada di pintu depan. Apa yang kulakukan? Ini adalah omong kosong. Ini adalah lelucon, lucu, sangat lucu. Tapi jauh di dalam, aku tahu entah bagaimana aku rindu ini. Aku rindu untuk semuanya.

Kabin masih sama; infrastruktur kayu tua sama dengan ruang kosong; dinding kosong yang sama; lantai berderit yang sama; dan jendela kecil yang sama; dan meja yang sama. Setidaknya untukku itu tidak berubah, yang sama bagaimana aku ingat atau bagaimana hal itu dalam mimpiku.

Menatap kosong kakiku yang mulai bergerak. Setelah putaran langkah-langkah kecil, diam; Aku berhenti.

Aku menjalankan jari-jariku ini seakan akrab dengan symbol yang diukir oleh kebodohan. Aku tersenyum pada diriku mengetahui kenyataan bagaimana nakalnya diriku pada waktu itu. Untuk waktu ketika aku mengukir nama kita dikayu pohon ini. Kamu mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh dan belum dewasa; dan kamu pergi menjauh. Dan aku hanya tersenyum padamu karena aku bahagia untuk waktu berikutnya. Tapi kamu tersenyum kembali , bukankah itu benar?... Kemudian kamu meraih pisau dari tanganku dan menempatkan sentuhan akhirmu pada pohon itu dan mengklaim, yang mana diukirlah hati disekitar nama kita. Lalu kau memberiku senyum penuh arti dan kehangatan, kamu pikir itu lucu, tapi menurutku tidak. Tetapi itu tidak berarti aku tak menyukainya.

Hal-hal kekanak-kanakan dan klise. Tapi masih begitu muda. Itu bahkan cukup sebagai alasan untuk membenarkan kebodohanku? Aku pernah bahagia karena kurangnya pengetahuan; tetapi kebahagiaan itu dibawa pergi saat aku belajar bahwa hidup ini bukan tentang impian dan fantasi. Itu karena kau tumbuh dan aku takut bahwa aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku seakan mengubur diri di lantai tidak mengetahui apa yang akan membawaku ke bawah sana. Berbaring dengan mata yang terbuka menatap langit-langit.

Tempat ini terlalu diam dan sunyi sekiranya aku berpikir, terlalu diam...

Lucu karena aku melihat senyummu di suatu tempat dalam pikiranku. Kau tahu; kurva yang terbentuk di bibir dan dalamnya lesung di pipimu yang aku gunakan untuk membenci kesempurnaan dirimu. Kamu jahat dalam setiap tindakan yang mungkin kamu lakukan. Jika kamu bukanlah setan yang menyamar sebagai seorang malaikat, maka saya tidak tahu mengapa kamu harus berada disini; karena kamu adalah orang yang aneh. Jika tidak, bagaimana kamu mengubah semua hal ini dari benci menjadi cinta? Mantra apa yang kamu gunakan untuk membuat saya jatuh dalam pelukanmu itu? Bagaimana kamu melakukan hal-hal ini kepadaku bahkan setelah semua yang telah kulalui bersamamu?

Aku ingat semua pertemuan kita. Berapa kali kita bertengkar? Hampir setiap kali kita bersama-sama kita lakukan pertengkaran itu; dari yang terkecil untuk hal-hal yang paling serius. Ironisnya, mungkin aku telah menikmati pertengkaran ini denganmu. Rasanya aku sangat ingin meninju wajahmu; Meskipun akan sia-sia hal itu kulakukan sesudahnya.

Kau gunakan tanganmu itu untuk menyakitiku ketika dirimu penuh dengan emosi; Kau memukulku dengan pena; menamparku keluar dari kegembiraan; dan membawaku keluar secara paksa dari sukacita. Pada akhirnya, aku secara fisik akan terluka dan aku akan mengalah untuk perbuatanmu itu. Dan kemudian kau akan meminta maaf dan aku akan mengampunimu tanpa berpikir dua kali bahkan jika lenganku masih sakit dari pukulanmu itu. Kamu brengsek! Dan kemudian kamu akan membelai bagian mana dari tubuhku yang kau sakiti itu. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar membantu untuk meringankan rasa sakit; Semua yang kutahu adalah bahwa aku menyukai perasaan ini. Dan aku akan membenci dirimu untuk membuatku merasa seperti ini. Karena kau adalah bajingan! Berapa banyak air mata yang telah kukeluarkan karenamu? Berapa kali kamu mengatakan bahwa kau minta maaf? Berapa banyak aku harus mengatakan itu tidak apa-apa? sama seperti berapa kali aku memaafkanmu... Dan banyak waktu kamu menolak permintaan maaf. Namun demikian, kita baik-baik saja... Kita akan selalu baik-baik saja...

Dan kemudian aku ingat malam itu ketika kau pertama kali merayakan ulang tahunku. Kau berikan aku sebuah boneka nemo; yang awalnya aku sedikit kesal karena hal itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku cubit lenganmu keras, tapi kau membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Kau bisikkan ditelinga ini betapa bahagianya dirimu saat ini; aku sebenarnya bingung akan sikapmu waktu itu. Tapi aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan hanya tersenyum.

Dan aku ingat waktu kau dengan santainya bermain dengan hatiku; kau gunakan waktu itu hanya untuk dirimu saja. Kau tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang selalu bersamaku, itulah yang kau tahu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau mengajariku cara untuk meninggalkannya; tapi aku tak akan belajar satu cara pun untuk meninggalkanmu.

Aku ingat semua tempat saat kita bersama. Dimana aku berada, kau memastikan hanya dirimulah yang akan kulihat di tempat itu.

Dan aku ingat kamarmu, saat pertama aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Anehnya, aku kesana tanpa sebuah alas an yang jelas. Dan aku ingat kamarku, saat kau dengan tenangnya membaringkan tubuhmu di atas ranjangku. Aku bahkan sudah menendangmu berulang-ulang, tapi kau tetap saja tak terganggu akan hal itu.

Ada hal-hal dalam hidupku ini yang kadang terlupakan. Tapi aku tahu, ingatan itu tersimpan di suatu tempat di sudut di bidang terdalam pikiranku, atau tetap tersembunyi di labirin kekal dalam jiwaku, untuk berdiam di sepanjang lubuk hatiku... Kau harus menjadi panduan memoriku; sebagai pemicu gambar-gambar ini dalam kesadaranku. Matamu mungkin telah hilang password untuk mengakses ini naskah sejarah yang kulupakan ini. Suaramu mungkin merupakan kunci untuk membuka hati ini; ceritaku tak terucap. Karena dengan wajahmu yang begitu dekat denganku, aku ingat orang tuaku sebelum dirimu; cara lama aku menemukanmu; kenanganku bersamamu; dan berapa lama aku kehilangan dirimu.

Untukku yang masih dapat menceritakan kisah ini. Dan bagaimana aku dapat menjauhkan perasaan naïf itu.

_Note : _so that's it for the prologue…

_Oh yes! It's a multi-chaptered fic.. Thank you for reading._

_Mind to Review?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Friends or Love ?**_

_Main cast : Lee Donghae, Im Yoona, Siwon Choi_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Straight or Yaoi?_

_Main pair : ?_

_Fandom : Super Junior_

_Disclaimer : Story is fictional_

_Note : Penulis menggunakan Donghae's POV_

_Summary :_

_Mari aku jelaskan bahwa pria ini bernama siwon. Dia adalah persis jenis orang yang paling aku benci, ia merupakan siswa yang sempurna, siswa yang lumayan popular di sekolah. Apakah aku menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah brengsek? Tentu tidak, aku tidak merasa rendah diri atau apa pun... Ini hanyalah... Dan dia juga adalah pacar dari teman dekatku, teman dekat yang sama dimana aku juga menyukainya. Aku tahu, Tuhan benar-benar mencintaiku._

"_Lee Donghae!" _sebuah suara yang aku cintai sejak lama datang memanggilku.

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat kepada sang pemilik suara nan indah itu. Disana dapat kulihat, ia berlari dengan penuh semangat untuk datang mendekat kepadaku. Ia memang terlihat begitu cantik. Aku hanya terus memandanginya sebelum kutahu bahwa sekarang ia sangatlah dekat dengan diriku. Lihatlah wajahnya yang lelah, ia masih saja terlihat cantik; ia selalu membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"_Kamu tak harus berlari secepat itu, tahukah kamu? Kamu bukanlah anak kecil." _Aku menjelaskan, yang akhirnya kini mendapat kembali kesadaranku.

Anehnya, tanpa menjawab perkataanku, ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan memelukku. Oke, aku tahu; ia memang selalu bertingkah seperti itu kala ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia. Atau mungkin perkataanku itu sudah menjadi sebuah komedi tersendiri bagi dirinya. Aku bahagia saat melihat senyumannya; ia adalah salah satu sumber kebahagiaanku akhir-akhir ini. Setelah lama memelukku dengan deru napas yang bisa kudengar jelas; tentu saja ia lelah karena baru saja berlari, ia kemudian melepas pelukan hangatnya itu.

"_Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku sebuah ucapan selamat?" _ia bertanya kepadaku.

Sesungguhnya, aku kini menjadi lebih takut sekarang; ia tersenyum seperti orang gila didekat pinggiran toko! Tapi bagaimanapun itu, dia masih tetap terlihat cantik dimataku.

"_Untuk apa? Apakah kamu telah selesai mengumpulkan semua koleksi mainan dari sereal kesukaanmu?"_kataku penasaran.

"_Hari ini, adalah sebuah perayaan, sayang!" _katanya girang.

"_Siwon dan aku akan pergi kencan nanti malam."_

Meskipun jika ia sedang mengatakan kalimat yang buruk, dia masih terlihat sangat gembira. Im Yoona, kamu sungguh adalah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia ini, cinta pertama dalam hidupku dan selalu….. dan kau juga adalah sahabat karibku. Aku tahu benar? Ini menyebalkan! Harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana cinta kita tak terbalas dari wanita yang mana sudah menjadi teman bermainku sejak aku masih berumur 5 tahun; dan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Sepertinya, Tuhan harus lebih mencintaiku dari sekarang, yang mana membiarkanku agar dapat tertawa terhadap kenyataan ini; mungkin tertawa dengan ditemani popcorn dan sebuah movie.

Dan apa yang paling terburuk untuk kuhadapi sekarang? Yoona sekarang telah memiliki seorang namjachingu. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi lebih baik bila ia masih single dan ini dapat kumanfaatkan untuk berpura-pura bahwa hanya aku seorang yang paling dekat pada dirinya. Tapi, itu memanglah tak mungkin; kami berdua kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa sekarang, tentunya ia sudah harus dekat dengan orang selain aku. Oh God! Bagaimana dapat ia membina sebuah hubungan tanpa berpikir panjang?.. Tidakkah ia dapat melihat dan merasakan kalau hanya aku pria yang tepat untuknya? Kelihatannya, ia sudah sangat mantap berhubungan dengan Siwon sekarang. Siwon brengsek itu! Aku memang sunggguh membenci pria itu. Bukan hanya karena aku cemburu. Aku sesungguhnya tak dapat menyamainya sedikit pun. Aku sungguh telah membencinya sebelum ia menjadi namjachingu sahabatku, Yoona! Dan sekarang, aku jadi punya banyak alasan untuk membenci kesempurnaan dirinya.

"_Baiklah, selamat ya…" _kataku dengan wajah kecewa.

"_Hey! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu? Kamu harusnya gembira untuk sahabatmu ini!" _jawabnya dengan gaya tomboy-nya yang mana sangat menakutkan dan seakan memerintah.

"_Tidakkah kau lihat betapa bahagianya aku?" _kataku sambil berpura-pura tersenyum.

Tentu saja Yoona mengenalku dengan baik.

"_Kenapa kamu sangat membenci Siwon?" _Yoona bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya aku dengar. Tidakkah ia lelah untuk mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh itu kepadaku? Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, tahukah kau?

"_Aku sungguh tak pernah menyukainya pada suatu sisi." _Kataku singkat; yang tentunya itu memang kenyataannya. Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan; Siwon adalah seorang pria. Dia adalah salah satu pria tersempurna di sekolah kami; kaya, cerdas dan lumayan tampan. Dia juga sangat berbakat dan begitu mempesona bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah; Hyundai Senior High School.

Tapi, sama seperti pria sempurna yang lain, ini sungguh masuk akal kalau ia juga merupakan kapten basket. Aku tak begitu peduli akan ketenarannya di waktu yang lalu; hingga Yoona curhat kepadaku kalau ia jatuh hati pada Siwon. Sejak saat itu, dia telah menjadi sainganku di SMA; dan setiap saat aku melihat betapa sempurnanya ia, setiap saat itu pula aku punya banyak alasan untuk membenci dirinya. Mungkin aku kini bukannya ingin memuji diriku sendiri; aku cerdas dan tampan, mungkin tidak berada satu level dengan Siwon, tapi siapa peduli dengan standar dirinya. Aku sesungguhnya merupakan orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Apakah aku menyinggung kalau ia adalah seorang playboy? Ya, sayangnya _"My Yoona" _menemukan keberaniannya untuk menyatakan cintanya dan wah! Dia dan Siwon kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ini memberiku banyak lagi alasan untuk membenci si brengsek itu!

"_Dia itu tidaklah seburuk yang kau bayangkan ketika kau telah mengenalnya, Hae." _Kata Yoona.

"_Dan kamu mengenalnya dengan baik?" _

Yoona memutar bola matanya malas. "_Duh Hae… Dia itu kan namjachinguku."_

"_Oh benar! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu?" _jawabku dengan nada bosan.

"_Tentu saja, kau harus menyukainya mulai sekarang." _Katanya menegaskan. Sejak kapan ia dapat bertingkah memerintah seperti ini.

Yoona, Aku mencintaimu, aku dapat melakukannya tapi disana tak ada sedikitpun jalan buatku untuk menyukai si brengsek itu, douche, asshole, anak dari iblis. Dia sungguh cocok dengan semua hal itu!

"_Yoona, kita sudah tahu jelas akan reputasinya di sekolah." _Kataku dengan nada serius.

"_Apakah ia benar seorang playboy?" _katanya sambil menahan buliran air matanya yang sudah hampir tak dapat ia bendung.

"_Yeah…." _Aku sungguh terkejut akan jawaban Yoona, hanya ini jawaban yang dapat aku berikan kepadanya sekarang.

"_Jangan khawatir Hae, Aku dapat merasakan kalau ia sesungguhnya telah berubah dan ia kini sungguh mencintaiku." _Katanya meyakinkanku.

Apakah aku harus mempercayai hal ini. Orang seperti Choi Siwon itu tidaklah mudah untuk melakukan perubahan dalam waktu sedemikian singkat. Dia adalah iblis, itulah yang sudah bersatu dengan sistem dirinya, dan hanyalah dia yang mungkin ada di sekolah kami itu.

"_Bagaimana kamu bisa seyakin itu?" _kataku. Ya aku tahu, aku menjadi seperti seorang penasihat yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yoona tentang iblis brengsek itu. Tapi, aku hanya tak ingin ia terluka nantinya.

"_Tentu saja aku mempercayainya. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau kini ia lebih merasa mendapat sebuah hubungan yang lebih istimewa dari hubungan-hubungan sebelumnya." _Kata Yoona dengan nada mempertahankan dan bahagia. Dia sedikit terkikik dan tersenyum saat ini. Dia tentu masih sangat polos; bagaimana ia dapat mempercayai setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut iblis itu? Oh Tuhan! Aku sungguh tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan ini sekarang.

"_Dan kamu mempercayai hal itu? Siapa tahu, mungkin saja hal itu telah dikatakan sebelumnya kepada wanita-wanita yang dulu pernah bersamanya."_kataku lagi. Dan aku tentunya yakin, itulah perkataan yang sama yang telah ia katakana kepada wanita lain. Hubungan istimewa? Uhh.. sungguh menggelikan!

"_Mungkin saja ia pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi wanita yang mempercayai kalau ia memang sesungguhnya mencintaiku." _Dia menjawabku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Yoona bukanlah wanita yang bodoh seperti yang tengah aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku rasa, ia hanya ingin bertindak bodoh sekarang. Sialan kau Yoona! Kenapa kau begitu jatuh hati pada si brengsek itu?

"_Lalu.. Jika suatu saat kau mengetahui kebenarannya, apa kau akan tetap.." _Hal itu yang sesungguhnya ingin kukatakan kepadanya, sayangnya aku tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataanku itu semenjak Yoona memotong pembicaraanku.

"_Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya Hae, Aku sungguh mencintai dirinya."_katanya dengan begitu semangat. 'Aku tahu' Kataku dalam pikiran dinginku ini. Bagaimana ini? Dia ini adalah penguasa hatiku. Kini hatiku seakan terluka; Ouch! Ini sungguh membuatku sedih. Tapi bagaimana aku dapat mengabaikannya, aku mencintainya lebih, lebih dari cinta yang mungkin diberikan oleh si brengsek itu. Tapi aku kini hanya mampu mendukung kenyataan ini. Jika ia bahagia bersamanya, tidak ada jalan lain bagiku untuk menentangnya. Selama itu membuat Yoona senang, aku pun akan senang.

"_Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi sekarang." _Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar kecil kepadanya. Siwon! Kau benar-benar si brengsek yang paling beruntung.

Yoona kembali dengan wajah ceria. Dengan mata yang masih basah dan senyuman hangatnya, ia kembali memelukku dengan erat.

"_Thank you hae, kamu memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." _Katanya setengah berbisik.

"_Yoona, ayolah kita pergi. Pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai."_kataku sementara kami berdua masih setia berpelukan. Walaupun sesungguhnya aku tak ingin pergi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Yoona selamanya, tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko untuk masuk terlambat ke dalam kelas.

_**-Friends or Love?-**_

Yoona dan aku berjalan menuju kelas yang mana aku tengah menyesal. Aku ubah pikiranku dengan cepat, ini adalah hukuman terbaik sejak aku dan Yoona pergi untuk melihat wajah Siwon. Aku tak ingin menggambarkan keadaan ini. Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan; Yoona berlari menuju Siwon. Mereka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka; dimana Siwon mencium pipi Yoona sama seperti ia dengan posesif memeluknya. Yoona kelihatannya menyukai hal itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu membunuh perasaan. Damn!

"_Oh hai disana, sahabat Yoona." _Akhirnya ia mengakui keberadaanku; tapi sesuatu di wajahnya walaupun ia tersenyum seakan ingin aku untuk memberinya sebuah balasan senyuman.

"_Aku punya nama."_kataku singkat. Dapat aku lihat, Yoona memberiku signal untuk bertindak ramah; oh… dia sungguh imut saat melakukan hal itu.

"_Fishy, benar?" _suara itu lagi, Si tolol Siwon. Dia membuatku seakan mendidih. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apa aku kini sedang berada dalam neraka? Dia memanggilku dengan nickname-ku? Apakah kita sedekat itu, apakah kita?

"_Aku Lee Donghae." _Jawabku datar.

"_Kamu sungguh sangat menggemaskan…" _katanya singkat seperti ia baru saja bertemu dengan anak kecil yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku! Si brengsek itu!

Baiklah, scenario pagi ini memang cukup buruk untukku; tapi itu tak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kau tahu, aku duduk di antara Yoona dan Siwon di dalam kelas kami. Sial! Aku benci dengan pengaturan tempat duduk ini. Setiap hari, aku hanya dijadikan Yoona sebagai perantara bagi dirinya. Surat yang ingin ia berikan kepada Siwon harus aku yang menjadi perantara bagi keduanya untuk saling tukar menukar pesan lewat sepotong kertas itu.

Sesekali aku melihat isi pesan dalam kertas itu; 'I love you' oh damn! Yoona sangat imut dengan semua yang ia tulis ini. Aku berharap pesan itu adalah untukku, tapi sayangnya itu hanya untuk si brengsek yang ada disebelahku kini. Dapat kulihat iblis itu tersenyum; sesekali ia akan membalas pesan itu, sesekali ia tak melakukannya. Tapi sekarang ia melakukannya, 'See u tonight, honey.'

Oh damn! Lagi-lagi ini membuatku mual, aku bangun dengan segera guna ingin keluar dari situ, tapi aku terperanjat kaget saat Siwon juga ikut berdiri. Aku mundur dan hendak mempersilahkan ia duluan, tapi sayangnya kakiku terlalu ceroboh. Aku terpeleset dan terdorong ke belakang.

Damn! Siwon menyadari itu dan segera menopangku; tapi entah apa yang terjadi…..

Ia juga ikut tertarik olehku, keadaan itu tak terhindarkan. Ia jatuh menindih tubuhku dan…

Deg…..

Deg….

Deg….

Apa ini? Apa yang kurasakan ini?

Bibirku seakan menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan entahlah…

Kami berciuman…? Ani! Dia menciumku? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Kami tetap dalam posisi seperti itu; hingga sebuah suara,

"_Mwohae? Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

_**To be continued=====**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Gomawo**_

_**고마워**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Friends or Love ?**_

_Main cast : Lee Donghae, Im Yoona, Siwon Choi_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Straight or Yaoi?_

_Main pair : ?_

_Fandom : Super Junior_

_Disclaimer : Story is fictional_

_Note : Penulis menggunakan Donghae's POV_

_Summary :_

_Mari saya jelaskan bahwa pria ini bernama siwon. Dia adalah persis jenis orang yang paling aku benci, ia merupakan siswa yang sempurna, siswa yang lumayan popular di sekolah. Apakah saya menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah brengsek? Tentu tidak, saya tidak merasa rendah diri atau apa pun... Ini hanyalah... Dan dia juga adalah pacar teman dari teman dekatku, teman dekat yang sama dimana aku juga menyukainya. Aku tahu, Tuhan benar-benar mencintaiku._

* * *

_On Previously chapter,_

Apa ini? Apa yang kurasakan ini?

Bibirku seakan menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan entahlah…

Kami berciuman…? Ani! Dia menciumku? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Kami tetap dalam posisi seperti itu; hingga sebuah suara,

"_Mwohae? Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

Suasana kelas kini seakan menjadi sunyi seketika. Entah apa yang membuat semua penghuni kelas ini menjadi diam tanpa sebuah suara dan gerakan. Mungkinkah mereka kini sedang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa ada yang salah? Apa aku mengalami cedera karena kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Ani! Ini bukan seperti keadaan kelas di waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Pasti sekarang ada suatu kesalahan? Atau entah apa itu… Tapi kenapa seketika tubuhku seakan menegang, aku menjadi seakan menahan sebuah beban yang lebih dari massaku. Kenapa ini? Kenapa tubuh ini, kulit ini menjadi sedikit lebih dingin? Ini seperti sebuah perpindahan suhu rendah yang menyentuh tubuh ini; seperti dinginnya ubin yang biasa aku rasakan ketika berbaring di lantai kamarku.

Sepertinya ini memang benar, ini memanglah nyata. Yang kuingat hanyalah pada saat aku terjatuh kebelakang dan dia…? Damn! Si brengsek itu berusaha menolongku. Entah, mungkin saja ia sengaja bersikap seakan lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Perlahan kubuka mata ini untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku seakan menjadi takut akan apa yang mungkin terjadi sekarang. Apa itu? Hanya perasaaan ini yang dapat merasakan hal itu. Tak mau bergelut lama dengan perasaan ini, dan aku juga tak ingin hanya untuk menebak-nebak apa yang kurasakan ini. Kubuka mata ini perlahan; kenapa pandangan ini jatuh pada mata itu? Mata yang selalu kubenci, dan aku mungkin juga tak sungguh melihat mata itu. Tapi kenyataan kini berkata lain, kenapa mata itu begitu dekat sekarang? Seakan tak ada jarak yang memisahkan pandangan ini. Ini sungguh tak nyata, ini hanya khayalan… Bahkan bibir ini seakan terhimpit sebuah lapisan tipis lembut nan basah. Apa ini? Aku berpikir sejenak…. Aku… Aku…,

Tidak! Ini bukan yang sebenarnya! Ini bukan! Dia menciumku! Ini bohong….! Ini ciuman pertamaku, tapi dengan seorang cowok? Kyaa…..! andweyo!

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, aku seakan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelingaku.

"_Mwohae? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_Tanya Shindong seonsangsingim.

Dapat kurasakan kini tubuhku secara tiba-tiba kehilangan beban yang sedari tadi memberatkanku. Benar; si brengsek itu bangun dengan cepatnya dan berdiri dengan perasaan tak bersalah. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku kini hanya tetap pada posisi telentangku dan tatapanku seakan menjadi kosong. Aku seakan membeku; seperti halnya berada dalam sebuah freezer. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat seseorang mengejutkanku sambil membantuku untuk kembali berdiri. Dapat kulihat tatapan dingin dari mata orang aneh itu; mungkin bukan tatapan dingin bagiku, tapi itu adalah tatapan iblis.

"_Ani seongsangsingim.. Tidak ada apa-apa."_jawab Siwon dengan nada santai. Huh? Bagaimana ia bisa sesantai itu dalam mengatakan hal yang begitu sebabnya mengapa aku selalu tak menyukai dia sejak pertama kali kami bertemu waktu itu.

"_Oh Geureosseo.. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita hari ini."_sambung Shindong seonsangsingim sambil berjalan kembali menuju mejanya.

Apa ini? Apa mereka tidak melihat kejadian ini? Benarkah? Uhhh… syukurlah kalau begitu. Tentu saja akan lebih sulit bila mereka mengetahui kejadian barusan, bisa saja aku akan dianggap sebagai seorang gay… dan hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi dalam hidupku.

Just leave it go… Stop to thinking about that's problem! Aku hanya ingin konsen untuk mendengarkan pelajaran sekarang. Tapi rasanya aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana masalah ini dengan mudahnya hilang dalam sekejap saja? Ini bahkan bukan masalah yang kecil bagiku sekarang.

Aku berusaha melupakannya dan konsen dengan buku dihadapanku ini, tapi tetap saja ini makin membuatku semakin ingin berteriak gerah. Tapi? Kenapa dia dengan begitu gampangnya melupakan kejadian tak normal ini? Mungkinkah ini bukan yang pertama baginya? Atau mungkin diriku ini yang terlalu sensitive akan masalah ini? Arrrggggghhh…. Entahlah…

Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Ini tak mungkin untuk dilenyapkan begitu saja. Aku mencoba melihat kearah Siwon sekarang, mungkin saja Yoona juga kini sedang menatap kearahnya. Dengan jelas dapat kulihat ia mengedipkan matanya nakal; mungkin kedipan itu tepatnya untuk Yoona. Mungkin setiap wanita yang menerima kedipan itu akan berubah sumringah dan merona; tapi berbeda denganku yang malah merasa jijik; tentu saja, aku bukanlah seorang wanita. Kedipan itu membuatku semakin ingin menjaga sahabat kesayanganku itu; mungkin tepatnya sahabat yang kuanggap lebih dari itu. Aku pun menulis sebuah pesan kecil dan memberikannya kepada Siwon, '_Ayo kita bicara nanti.' _Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk memberikan kertas itu saat Yoona tak melihat kearah kami. Setelah membaca pesan itu, Siwon melihat kearahku dengan dengan senyuman iblis yang dimilikinya itu.

* * *

Mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Siwon cukuplah sulit; tapi aku akhirnya mendapat sebuah kesempatan selama waktu makan siang.

"_Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Jangan katakana kalau kamu adalah seorang gay yang ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu? Kamu harus tahu kalau aku mungkin akan menerima hal itu… Kamu terlihat cukup mirip dan manis seperti seorang wanita."_kata Siwon, dia sangat bangga sepenuhnya akan dirinya itu. Dan mengapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku ingin sekali menyela perkataannya balik, tapi aku kini punya tujuan yang lebih jelas.

"_Ciuman tadi? Lupakan saja. Aku menganggap itu hanyalah sebagai sebuah ketidaksengajaan?_

_Kamu benar mencintai Yoona?"_tanyaku dengan nada serius.

"_Apa yang kau katakana Fishy? Aku tidak dapat mendengarkannya.."_katanya. Suaranya penuh akan racun. Dan dia memanggilku dengan nickname-ku lagi? Aku harap dia akan berhenti untuk memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya menggunakan panggilan itu sebelumnya.

"_Kau dengar aku kan!' _kataku sambil menatap tajam kearahnya. Aku dapat saja memukul wajahnya sekarang juga bila aku mau, tapi tentu itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk saat ini.

"_Baiklah…"_katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya… "_Aku dengar…"_katanya mengakhiri dengan sedikit hembusan napas. Itu sungguh adalah tanggapan terbodoh menurutku.

"_Kamu tahu kan kalau Yoona sangat mencintaimu, benar bukan?"_kataku padanya.

Dia secara simple melihat kearahku dengan tatapan bodoh lagi. Sialan! Aku menjadi sangat ingin memukul wajahnya itu saat ini juga.

"_Jangan sakiti dia."_kataku pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum bagaikan iblis dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut sekarang,

"_Oh! Sahabat yang begitu protektif, Aku tak pernah tahu bila pria sepertimu begitu sangat mempedulikan hal kecil itu."_godanya.

"_Tolong…"_aku mencoba untuk lebih bersahabat. Aku benci melakukan ini. Tapi untuk Yoona, aku hanya dapat melakukan yang terbaik seperti yang aku bisa.

Dia awalnya menatapku bingung dan kemudian memberi sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk kuartikan sekarang. Setelah itu, dia hanya berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya berdiri dan menatap punggungnya. Aku tak tahu, tapi lidahku seakan kaku dan tubuhku seakan membeku pada suasana ini. Semua yang kuharapkan hanyalah bahwa kata-kataku itu cukuplah kuat untuk membuat ia mengerti. Walaupun aku tak pergi untuk berbohong, aku sangat berharap kalau ia tidak sesungguhnya mencintai Yoona.

* * *

Kejadian hari ini masih saja setia berada di kepalaku. Untuk kebodohanku ini, aku sesungguhnya ingin tidur lebih awal malam ini untuk melupakannya. Tapi disisi lain, aku menemukan diriku ini sedang menyelesaikan lukisan lain tentang Yoona. Untuk pertama kali, aku sangat suka untuk melukis. Disamping melukis itu menjadi bakatku; melukis adalah hal terbaik untuk merilekskan pikiranku ini. Tapi kurasa, hal ini tidaklah cukup untuk semalam; karena aku masih saja memikirkan si brengsek Siwon itu. Yang paling banyak kupikirkan ialah tentang ia bersama Yoona, Bukan, yang paling banyak kupikirkan ini adalah seluruhnya tentang si brengsek itu, disitulah aku sangat ingin untuk memukulnya.

Kemudian, aku berpikir untuk tidak melukis wajah Yoona sekarang. Jadi, aku mengambil kanvas lain; dan memulai membuat sebuah karya baru. Aku kini mencoba melukis tokoh yang tengah ada dipikiranku kini. Semua yang kulakukan ini tanpa ada control dari pikiranku akan sebuah image yang ingin aku gambar sekarng. Semua yang kutahu adalah aku ingin melakukan ini; melukiskan rasa frustasiku ini agar dapat keluar dari pikiran ini tanpa meninggalkan sedikit jejak. Aku masih melanjutkan sesi melukisku ketika ponselku berdering.

"_Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu dimanapun kau berada."_aku mengutuk panggilan itu dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang kini menelponku.

"_Halo…."_Aku menjawab panggilan itu dan sekejap duniaku berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

Aku benar-benarlah kacau pagi ini. Adrenalin yang ada dalam tubuhku ini seakan bertambah seton lebih hari ini. Aku kini sudah tak peduli untuk mendahulukan sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Aku dengan cepatnya tiba di sekolah dan memasuki gerbang sekolah ini dengan khawatir. Aku tahu, beberapa siswa kini pasti sedang menatap kearahku dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Aku benar-benar tak peduli akan mereka sekarang. Hari ini, aku hanya peduli akan satu hal. Aku akhirnya tiba di dalam kelas. Bingo! Aku akhirnya menemukanmu.

"_Hai Fishy!"_Siwon menegurku dengan sapaan itu lagi. Damn! Aku sungguh membencinya; dan sekarang aku mendapat sebuah kesempatan dan mendekatinya; menunjukkan keberanianku. Dan jarak diantara kami cukuplah mudah untukku segera melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku akhirnya memukulnya langsung di pipi kirinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia seakan tak memberi tanggapan apapun akan pukulan itu. Mungkinkah pukulanku ini terlalu lemah untuk sekedar membuatnya tersentak? Dia seketika bangun dan menatapku dengan seringaian iblisnya.

"_Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu untuk tidak menyakitinya?"_bentakku kepada Siwon.

"_Jawab aku! Kenapa kau menyakitinya, kau brengsek!"_bentakku lagi.

Ya, ini bukanlah hal sepele.; semua siswa kini sedang memperhatikan kami sekarang; teman-teman sekelas kami dan bahkan sebagian siswa dari kelas lain.

"_Kamu punya pukulan yang begitu baik. Tahukah kau kalau ini sakit?"_katanya sambil menyeringai iblis.

"_Berhentilah bermain-main denganku dan berikanlah jawaban yang benar!"_kataku lagi.

"_Okay…. Kamu tak mengatakan kepadaku sebelumnya kalau kau akan memukulku? Tidakkah ini lucu, Fishy?"_kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lecil.

Aku seakan tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi sekarang untuk dapat jawaban darinya. Bahkan pukulanku itu benar-benar tak sedikitpun membuatnya menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia benar-benar brengsek! Sialan kau Choi Siwon! Aku akan memberi lebih lagi jika pukulan pertama itu belum dapat membuatmu menyadari betapa seriusnya aku sekarang.

"_Baiklah… Kuakui bila memang pukulanku itu memang tak mempan untukmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini?" _ucapku lagi sambil berusaha kembali memukul Siwon.

Tapi sayangnya, ia dengan mudah menahan pukulanku itu dan malah memegang tanganku. Aku sejenak ingin menarik kembali tanganku dan mencoba memukulnya lagi;

Tapi ia kini malah menarik tanganku dan membuat wajah kami berdua semakin dekat…

"_Berhentilah memukulku sebelum aku memberimu sebuah kejutan."_kata Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya? Ia benar-benar tak bisa di ajak bicara sedikitpun.

"_Kejutan? Kau juga ingin memukulku? Kau pikir aku akan takut akan hal itu?"_kataku dengan nada sedikit ditekan.

"_Bukan pukulan Fishy…. Tapi ini…..,_

_**To be continued**_

_**Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Siwon?**_

_**Kyaaaa….**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Plisss**_


End file.
